


How Long Was I Asleep?

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: Inspired by the prompt 'How long was I asleep?'.Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: Sid Carter/Reader
Kudos: 10





	How Long Was I Asleep?

The deep rumbling shake of your staircase was the first indicator that Sid had finally awoken from his deep sleep. On any other day you wouldn’t have questioned his sleeping patterns in the slightest, especially as last night was anything but relaxing, but with all the racket that had been been going on in the past hour or so, it was almost impressive he had managed to sleep through it all… almost.

A ‘Good morning’ got stuck in your throat as you watched him stumble his way, only half awake, towards the kitchen where you sat. There was something so intimate about mornings together, seeing him still ruffled from sleep, more so than usual, sleep still clinging to him in a drowsy manner as he threw you a clumsy smile in greeting. Perhaps it was just the fact that you knew this sight was one not many got to see, a sight that, at least for now, was all yours, that made it so special. Or perhaps it was just something about him that made you happy, as he always seemed to do, even at his most aggravating moments.

Stopping all too suddenly, his body almost going on without him in a comical manner, he stared unmovingly at the sight before him, not so much as glancing at you as his attention was focused so intently.

“How long was I asleep?” his voice crackled, clearly the first use it had for the morning. It never ceased to bring a smile to your face, the sheer domesticity of the sound, but it was outweighed by the amusing sight of him. Confusion had his mouth hanging open as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing, and with his hair still a mess and his shirt crinkled, it was a sight like no other.

Laughter was threatening to slip from you, but a high pitched squeal from your arms stole your attention back to the task at hand. In your arms the one-year-old was grinning madly as she reached out towards Sid eagerly, beaming with excitement at the idea of someone new to play with. Her white dress was still pristine, although you new that wouldn’t last long, and she was in stark contrast to the man she was desperately trying to grab at, despite the fact he still stood some feet away.

“Sid,” you start slowly, almost tempted to tease him, but that slight look of fear as he finally glanced away from the girl to you was enough to give him some pity. “This is Little Lorna, she’s the neighbour’s daughter.”

Even from the corner of your eye you could see the way he visibly relaxed at that. It seemed the child was no longer some terrifying monster to him, but had been reduced back to the cute ball of excitement that was watching him curiously through long lashes.

“I thought we were going to spend today together,” he spoke in what could have almost been considered a whine, were it not for the cheeky grin that played on his face.

“I couldn’t very well tell her mother I couldn’t take her because I have company,” you shook your head with a slight chuckle. The last thing you needed was word getting back to Mrs McCarthy that Sid had taken to spending the night more and more often, the scandal was one thing, but the gossip would be unbearable. “It’s only eight o’clock.”

A cheeky wink was all the response he gave as he moved around your kitchen table, stealing a piece of toast off your plate and knowing there was nothing you could do about it while your hands were full with a now antsy toddler who was getting progressively more upset that she didn’t have her new playmate yet.

With a simple roll of your eyes in return, you shifted back to face the table, placing Lorna down on the surface in the hopes it might settle her movements at least enough that you didn’t fear her getting out of your hold. With a gentle smile and soft words you tried to distract her from what she sought, a seemingly impossible task with Sid moving about the kitchen as if he owned the place. Toys did little to distract her, even her favourite doll couldn’t capture her attention for more than a few seconds as she turned in your hold to see the man, curiosity filling her little features as she watched eagerly.

“It suits you,” Sid mumbled over the final bite of your toast, wiping the crumbs away on his pant legs without a care.

“What?” you asked in confusion, looking down in fear that she had already managed to spill something over you without your notice. As your attention was glancing over your clothing in a slight panic, he simply chuckled, finally giving in to the girls demanding reach which was slowly being joined with an ever increasing pout as she didn’t get what she wanted. Swinging the girl merrily onto his hip, he offered her his hand, his focus now solely on the child in his arms.

“Kids,” he shrugged, never letting his gaze leave the little girl who was now being happily bounced about, sprouting giggles as she went up and down.

You almost went to hide the way your cheeks heated up at the thought, but still his focus was on Lorna, his bouncing slowly turning into some kind of dance about your small kitchen. He began to hum some out of tune version of something you must have heard on the radio, and you simply watched on in silence, not daring to say the thought that filled your mind. _‘It suits you too.’_


End file.
